


Blue Trees

by Sillysbarka16



Series: Klance Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Snowball Fights, Team Building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: For the prompt: 'don't you throw that snowball - dammit'OR:Lance hates the cold, but he loves snowball fights.





	Blue Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt, not really a shipping one. Feel free to shoot through prompts though :)

Team Voltron were on an ice planet, freezing their socks off, for lack of a better expression. Lance hated the cold, he’d grown up in the warmth, his body wasn’t made for such extreme temperatures at the other scale. Of course, he was  _Lance_ , so he made light of the situation. 

With Allura and Coran figuring out why the  _heating in the castle wasn’t working_ , Lance and the rest of the Paladins gathered pieces of burnable debris from the ground. Lance wouldn’t call it  _wood_ , per say, because it was blue and kind of slimy, but Shiro reckoned they’d be flammable, so that’s what they were gathering. 

Even with their suits, Lance still managed to shiver, breath fogging his mask, forcing him to open it so it would clear. He looked around, noticing Hunk had done the same, but he wasn’t shivering nearly as much as Lance. 

With a bundle of slimy blue material under their arms, the Paladins made their way back to the castle. Lance put his pile down with everyone else's, watching as Shiro and Keith established that,  _yes, they’d need more_. Lance frowned, he wanted to get a fire started and just curl up in front of it. He was cold, he was tired. 

Making a split decision, ignoring Hunk’s groan of “ _Lance_ ,” the Cuban boy grinned and rolled a ball of snow in his hands, piffing it straight at Hunk’s face. The yellow Paladin shook his shoulder from the impact, giving Lance a reprimanding look. 

Lance was having none of it, instead collecting another ball and chucking it at the green Paladin. Pidge made a disgruntled noise as her arm took the shot, but she was quick to aim at Lance, like she’d been ready for him. 

The blue Paladin grinned as he was suddenly dodging a round of fire from both Hunk and Pidge, who were relentless. He’d never enjoyed the cold before, but like this, he found himself having fun. The laughter from his fellow team mates indicated they were also enjoying themselves.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lance saw Shiro and Keith leaning against an alive blue slime thing, both watching with expressions of disdain. Lance was going to change that, they weren’t just playing games here, they were keeping up their moral, something desperately needed when involved in a life or death situation such as they were. 

Keith stood up straight as he took note of Lance’s new aim, sending him a glare, “don’t you dare throw that snowball –  _dammit,”_ Keith exclaimed as he was hit in the face with the cold white substance. Lance grinned, Pidge just laughed and landed one on Shiro.

It was safe to say Shiro and Keith needed to even the score, causing the green, yellow and blue paladins to band together, creating a fortress, protecting their own. In a valiant effort to save their skins, Pidge leapt from their defensive positions, throwing rounds at their opposition, but Shiro was relentless as he knocked her down. 

Lance recovered his team mate, sharing a nod to Hunk, who prepared his own weaponry. Shiro and Keith were going  _down_. 

Allura and Coran found them not long after they’d collapsed in the snow, five paladins breathing heavily as they laughed together. The Altean’s exchanged concerned glances, scanning the area for any threats. Finding none, they approached the exhausted paladins. 

“Whatever happened?” Allura asked.

“Just, team bonding stuff,” Hunk managed to gasp out, giving the princess a thumbs up. 

Keith sat up, sending one final snowball at Lance, hitting him square in the face, making the blue paladin splutter as the cold substance molded onto his face. “For good measure,” the red paladin announced. 

Lance groaned, too tired to gather another snowball. He decided, he’d get Keith back, he’d do it when he least expected it. Just you wait, Mullet boy.


End file.
